Timpson Films
Timpson Films is a New Zealand horror film company founded by Ant Timpson in 2012. First Logo (2012) Nicknames: "Timpson T", "Turning UA Spoof" "Funniest logo ever seen" Logo: Starts off with the giant whitish "T" turning the same way as the UA "Turning UA" logo (1982-1987). Then a human flicks on a "T", falling it down to reveal "TIMSON FILMS" while the hand goes away. Dust from the crash can be seen. FX/SFX: CGI on T, live action on hand. Music/Sounds: A parody of the Turning UA logo's music which ends after the hand appears, using a heavy "ding" after it flicks the "T", making the crashing sound. Availability: Only seen on The ABC's of Death. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the hand knocking down the "T" might catch those off-guard. Second Logo (2014-2015) Nicknames: "Standard Logo" Logo: A bold TIMPSON on top of the thin FILMS. The former on top and the latter below the line. The logo zooms in a little. FX/SFX: The logo zooming in. Music/Sounds: The opening theme, or silence. Availability: Seen on The ABC's of Death 2, and Deathgasm. Scare Factor: None, it's just boring, but tamer than the follow up... Third Logo (2015-Present) Nicknames: "Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears' Cousin In The Film Industry", "Throw-Up Films", "The Most Disgusting Logo Ever", "The Reason Why I Didn't Watch The Greasy Strangler", "I Think I'm Gonna Be Sick!" "The Dead Man From Hell" "The Grossest Logo of 2015", "The Scariest Logo From The South Hemisphere", "The New Zealand National Scary Logo" "Guy dead now begone baby", ”Bad and Not for you phineas and ferb is way too scary”, “Wishfart scary logos”, “Not on Disney XD”, “Simpsons Pictures”, ”CITV?” Logo: We see a dead naked man with a bulging belly lying on a satanic pentagram. One of his legs and hands are also cut off. Suddenly, his organs and blood start spewing out of his anus at a rapid pace, stylizing as "Timpson Films" in blood red. His leg also twitches at the end. FX/SFX: The 2D animation, which isn't bad in quality, but... Cheesy Factor: ...the concept for this logo is just nasty and horrific! You could also easily see his reproductive organs, which was OUTRAGEOUS!!! What kind of sick individual thought this was a good idea?! Many people consider that this is waaaay worse than/just as bad as the Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears logo! At least it doesn't have a contradictory name for the company. Also, due to the violent start in the logo you may be disgusted before the man even does what he does! What if kids were looking at random stuff and came across this?! We are mad at you, Wade Cowin and Ant Timpson. Also, it’s not suitable for Phineas and Ferb, Wishfart and other Disney XD shows. Music/Sounds: A loud blood-splattering noise. If you listen closely, the man's belly (making a low grumbling/belching noise) can be heard throughout the logo. On the trailer's variant, the trailer's theme plays instead. Availability: So far, seen on the trailer of Deathgasm (which has the 2nd logo in the film) and-The Greasy Strangler. Scare Factor: HEART ATTACK, It's so spooky (along with Horror Factory, 3-G Home Video, and others) that I will strangle TIMPSON Films OFF THE HEAD Watch if you dare (don’t watch it, it’s not suitable for pigs) 3rd Logo (Seen At 00:35) 3rd Logo (Seen At 00:35) Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:18+ Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that scare ponies Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Inappropiate Logos Category:Logos that, hands down, scare me (Keegan) the most. Category:Unsuitable Logos Category:Logos with gore/blood Category:Kill Mr20ThCenturySamInc. Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Johnny Bravo Category:Logos that scare Captain Underpants Category:Logos that scare Samurai Jack Category:Logos that contain blood Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Tewi Inaba Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Cirno Category:Logos that make Daiyousei cry Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2010's Category:Not for Phineas and Ferb Category:Not for Wishfart Category:Not for Disney XD and CITV shows Category:Not for Kevin Martinez haters and fans Category:Not for Zumo and Katara haters Category:Logos that turn Kevin Martinez into Evil Kevin Martinez Category:Logos That Scare M&M (Object Lockdown) Category:Logos that Make Zuko angry at Peppa Pig Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald have a seizure Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:Logos that make the ROBLOX community go wild and too toxic causing ROBLOX to close down forever after which the community regrets it and wants it back Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Lee Bear, William Beaver, Polly Reindeer, Squaishy, iBallisticSquid, and Fizzy Elephant Scream Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Logos so scary that Shoto Todoroki turns into a harpy and destroys the Soviet Union Category:My reaction that Totally Paladins Undereover got cancelled Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that Jayden finds weird Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos That Could Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that scare Boris The Teeth Guy